Last Night
by slytherclawmalfoy
Summary: she would never forget the events of last night. Dramione.


"So, this is what you really want, Granger?"

"Five minutes and this is the reply you came up with? Why, Malfoy, could have used that smart mouth of yours to something good all that while."

Draco Malfoy did not know if it was fortunate or unfortunate for either of them that the brightest witch of their age just challenged him. Oh, this was going to be good.

* * *

She was waking up from a … _dream?_ She tried to remember the last time she felt this sated. She tried to remember the last waking moment rather. Slowly her senses came into being and she could feel an ache in her arms. _Her arms were bound? How could that be?_

That is when her brain went into an over-drive. Her surroundings became clear. A room. A bed. A large window. A lone figure sitting in one of the finest oak wood desk. Then it hit her. The challenge. She could recall her conversation with Malfoy.

" _Really, Granger. I need a clear answer."_

" _Yes, Malfoy. I thought about it and –"_

 _She couldn't complete her sentence. Malfoy had her lips in a bruising kiss. That is what she remembered last before the over whelming desire of taking Malfoy in her took her completely. She never could figure out how he could turn her on with just a kiss? He can't be a sex god now, can he?_ He just may have proved that.

He saw her moving and coming about and couldn't stop smirking. A Malfoy never loses. Okay, except to Potter in Quiditch. Other than that, never!

He stood up and went to lie down beside her on the bed. He has to make sure she won't shout which might create problems for him. He hated staying in muggle hotels but …

"Morning Granger. Had a good night?" He smirked his trademark smirk.

"Malfoy! Could yo-"

"Don't shout, darling! You don't want to repeat the scene from last night now. Do you?"

Seeing his evil grin brought back flashes of the previous night. Oh! The previous night. What had she done?! Her hands are still tied. "Could you at least release the binds?"

"Depends"

She saw him then. He was just wearing a silk robe and maybe boxers. The sunlight streamed in from the window making his hair shine like a pot of gold. Curious, his silver hair in sunlight seemed almost like liquid gold. She could've sworn he looked like a Greek God right then. She could feel her insides heat again and _she remembered the last night again._ She could not let him know what he just did to her looking at her like that. She could not be that transparent. If only she knew that her telltale blush told everything to him and his grin widened more and before his brain could formulate a reply, his body did and quite visibly so.

She could only see in awe the response of his body and then his lips were on her and she lost herself in those sinful sighs again. The ache in her arm was forgotten; what remained was just the rhythm in which their bodies moved as his hands re-learned her body, cupping her curves, touching every crevice. Draco reminded Hermione why she had chosen him; why she had chosen to be his and forever.

Draco's lips never leaving hers, his fingers trailed her inner thigh and she responded by a low sigh which tickled his tongue and he deepened the kiss while moving his fingers inside her already hot and damp folds. His thumb pad moved in circular motions and Hermione could feel her juices flow, even more from the memory of the previous night. He knew her well, too well. He knew she was ready and pushed his fingers in her welcoming folds. The walls were pulsating with need and he stretched her. Working with his thumb and fingers, he trailed his kisses on her jaw, teasing her earlobes, leaving behind marks of his love. Kissing his way down he reached where his tongue was needed and the assault on her senses was unleashed which left Hermione moaning and gasping. The stars exploded behind her eyelids as he worked his way in and out with his tongue and fingers while teasing and pinching her clit. Her orgasm ended with his name. Always his name. and that was his salvation; listening his name on her tongue, watching her climax.

She could feel him come up and capturing her lips in almost a chaste kiss. This one did not rouse her need but rather her love for this man she calls a husband. Who could've thought her life would bring her here?! Breaking up with Ron after four years because they always knew they were better friends and love never really had a chance; working in the same office as him because Malfoy had to have the best job with lowest pay because that is what Hermione was doing and competition was where she was; being sexually attracted to him and eventually falling in love.

They were always meant to be together. Their marriage garnered more opposition than Voldemort but in the end, as cliché as it sounds, love won.

Hermione had a small smile on her face which intrigued him more than rousing him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I love you"

He did not expect this. This woman would never cease to amaze him now, would she?

"Might I say I know, Granger? In fact, I could even feel some mutual spirit on the love part"

"You _could_ just say, I love you too" "No", and with that he resumed what he had left. Kissing her again and deepening it instantly when he could feel her coming up with a retort. She lost. She always did when he kissed her like that and this pleased him to no end. Working his fingers again to gain momentum, her folds were ever welcoming. He angled himself and with one swift motion entered her warmth. She gasped at the sudden fullness. She never could get used to him filling her like this. It never could stop feeling this amazing. She never could stop loving this man. Slowly he started working his rhythm with her moving her hips all the while expressing sweet nothings in her ear, kissing the hollow of her neck, sucking her pulse, leaving a mark on her shoulder, gently kneading her breast. The heavenly feeling could not be compared to anything she ever felt. His hands worked their magic and his shaft stretched her with each thrust. She bucked under him, writhing with desire intensely forming in her pit. The stars exploded once again and with her walls clutching around him made him lose all control and he exploded in her. She could feel the warmth spreading in her belly with each spurt and his ragged breath and groans which pleased her immensely. He collapsed on her unceremoniously covering her fully. He was exhausted. Not that he was losing his stamina. Gold almighty, no. But last night was even more eventful and he hadn't really had any rest.

"You are crushing me, my dear husband"

"I love it when you call me that. Makes me giddy", he gloated causing her to laugh merrily. He moved, unbinding her arms and covering them up. She was about to comment on his nerve to bind her arms for so long but he had already started snoring. She could look at him in awe. Noticing a certain love mark on his shoulder brought back all the memories from the night before.

She could not believe she allowed him to do that to her and she couldn't believe she enjoyed that. The real reason would be the boredom caused by the Ministry's New Year Party. They should have skipped it but every important person was going to be there and she needed support for her latest law for the house elves. And all their friends were there too. They had after some begging and pleading on her part accepting him and she could not wait to see all of them again. Ron still acted like a prat like he is but Harry and Ginny were ever the best friends. She missed them so much for those five months they shunned her.

His snoring brought her back to the present and again transported her back to the events of last night.


End file.
